The Misadventures of Owl and Bear!
by Yoshi-13
Summary: Two high school kids with semi-average lives discover the object that will lead them down a path they never expected. This is the story of what they find and all the hilarious misadventures that ensue. semi-fictional...
1. Prologue ish

**The Misadventures of Owl and Bear**

* * *

A pale yellow stream of light broke through the blanket of night and the neon lights of downtown had finally begun to give way to the stifled morning bustle. Yet a little ways off, in the not-too-distant inner city, all remained silent and serene. Here the sky was tinged with patterns of lilac and periwinkle where signs of life were slowly beginning to emerge. Just then–a small noise, like the buzz of a single bee, resounded in the calm. But from where? Where else, but one phone in particular: to be found sitting on the small dresser, crammed in the corner of the messy bedroom, furthest back of the white to cream-colored house next to the alley. The words "ONE NEW MSG" flashed on the flip's monochromatic outer screen. A groggy voice mumbled incoherently in the dark and a pale, thin hand rummaged around the dresser searching, without success, for the phone. Finally, after nearly a minute, the hand succeeded and quickly flipped the screen open. Scrolling with weary eyes past the body of text, Eduardo was barely able to make out the sender's name: Jay Bee. But he wasn't completely certain due to the myopia he'd had since he was five. Sighing, Eduardo deemed the message irrelevant and rolling over, went back to sleep.

LATER THAT DAY…

As he made his way up the ramp which led to the program's only World History class (unfortunately), John heard a familiar voice ring out, "Aay, Johnny!" Continuing on his way, he returned the greeting as the speaker caught up to him: "Yo wassup, Galton?" Shaking hands, they walked inside, each secretly holding their breath and hoping for swift release.


	2. More unusual things

Exiting the class, the pair eagerly discussed the events that had befallen John at one in the morning. Their next class was on the opposite side of campus however, and they had to hurry. Realizing they had _both_ forgotten their ALG2 books, they began to pick up the pace even more. Finally arriving in the math building, they sprinted up the stairs to the 2nd floor, Eddy pulling ahead as usual. Busily opening the locker, he was oblivious to what happened next. Huffing up the last step, John turned to see something he never thought he would again. Someone he'd hoped, prayed, sworn never to meet with so long as he lived. Like a nightmare come true, there stood before him: the purple bunny. Only this time, the world around him wasn't swimming through JELL-O; Everything, including the bunny, seemed crystal clear and almost frozen in place. It cocked its fedora-adorned head cautiously, and looked slowly from John to Eddy, then back again. After seeming to reach some unknown and silent conclusion, it mysteriously produced a small trinket. Sliding it carefully across the hallway to a spot near Eddy's foot, it winked osensibly at John, who stood spellbound, and dissappeared. Like a vast sigh of relief, everyone seemed to suddenly come back to life. Johnny wondered if maybe it hadn't all been a queer side-effect of the dizzy spell from which he was still recovering. Alas, it was not, for it was at that moment that he heard a small 'clink' followed by Eddy's voice: "Hey, what's this?" Before Johnny could protest, it was in his friend's hand and headed his way. Sincerely praying that no one would get hurt in the next thirty seconds, he took the object into his own hand for examination.

It was round and delicate, wonderfully, strangely so, and the rim of the monocle (for he assumed that's what it was) was a detailed trimwork of what can only be described as silvery paintbrush bristles and chrome pencil strokes. A small, ruby-like button was set into the side, much like a pocket watch, but they did not notice it just yet. Between his fingers hung the accompanying chain, comprised of exquisite, flat sterling links, which had no finish. It was simply marvelous to look at and, in fact, the pair had stood spellbound for nearly a minute at the end of the hall, down by the stairs. Of course at this time, the 1 minute tardy bell rang, bringing their reverie to an abrupt end. Having no chance to think, John slipped the talisman in his pocket and they broke into a sprint, with Eddy bolting ahead once more. Barely on time for math, the spectacle was put out of their minds for the time being.  
9:07 AM

* * *

9:13 AM

It was at this time that the day's next unusual event occured. Being much too preoccupied with other thoughts, however, John and Eddy did not notice it. Instead, it fell to the attention of a desk neighbor and relative friend, Cesena. She currently had no one to talk to and had consequently had been staring off into space, excruciatingly bored, when, out of the corner of her eye: she saw a sudden purple flash. Looking around quicly, she was puzzled to find no source. Disregarding it, she put her head back down on the cool desk. Yet-there it was again, fleeting but firmly real. Deciding to investigate (she had nothing else to do), Cesena put her head back down, slowly and deliberately this time. As soon as she sensed a movement approaching, she snapped her head up. Choking back a yelp, she was alarmed to find a cartoonish lavender hare sporting a pin-striped fedora (a rather nice one, I might add) sitting on her desk. At a loss for words, the only thing she was immediately able to ascertain was that only _she_ was seeing this rabbit. Beyond that, she was clueless. As before, its gaze flitted nervously from John to Eddy, but Cesi (who hadn't been there before) could only wonder why.

Suddenly, it removed its headgear and, with a flourish, extended it towards her; out of the hat stepped a small, nearly identical _blue_ hare! It waved hello in apparently juvenile delight and extended a dainty round paw. She was unsure whether to shake it; but any indecision was quickly cleared up, because at that moment, a small vial appeared in the center of its paw. Taking the proffered potion, Cesena was barely able to murmur a thank yopu before the two bunnies collected themselves and, with another gallant bow, dissappeared. Bringing the label up to her eye, she saw it read (in tiny print): 'Almost never-ending Corrector Fluid'. What on Earth could it all mean?


	3. An accident

Freedom! At last they could examine the treasure which had called out to them so longingly and burned a hole in their brains all morning. "So what's it do?" asked Eddy eagerly.

"How would I know? I haven't had a chance to look at it–"

"What about 3rd period?"

"With that nosy woman going on about aquatic mammals?" came the indignant reply. "No way, man!"

"OK, so let's see it now."

The pair retreated to the far end of the hallway, where they could converse less discretely and run no risk of meeting familiar faces. As they once again scrutinized the mechanics of the piece, Johnny's eye finally fell upon the red jewel piece. "What the heck is this?" He tried unsuccessfully to unscrew it, before finally giving up. Eddy, having grown tire of his friend's foolish escapade, looked up from his Pokéwalker, "Are you… done now?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Why? Whatcha got there, huh?" "Level 50 Pikachu." "What the– lemme see." "Why?" Eddy peered at him skeptically over the rim of his bottle green glasses.

What occurred after that, in the ensuing tussle, is nearly impossible to describe with any kind of exactitude, so bear with me. Lunging with the hand that held the glass, Johnny tried to yank the Pokéwalker away from Eddy. He was unsuccessful and the toy zigzagged helplessly, with the opponents each maintaining a firm grip.

While it can never be ascertained which one of them pushed the red button (though, surely, each would beg to differ), it _can_ be said that the glass ended up on top of the Pokéwalker; at which point, the glass was activated.

An iridescent sparkle began to rise up, ostensibly emanating from his hand. But looking closer, Eddy saw that the true source was the glass, through which he could see the Pokéwalker, though not clearly. His mouth fell open and he gasped, quite audibly. "Oh, damn…"


	4. The Result

Just then, Cesena bounded up to them happily. John was barely able to stuff the warm glass in his pocket before… "Hey Johnny! Have I ever told you you look like a bear?" "Um, what?"

Apparently, Cesena (who'd read waaay too many manga novels) was in the process of naming all her friends after animals. Eddy, who had been considered an owl for nearly eight months, got lucky this time.

"So we've got an owl and a bear…" "You mean like a teddy bear?" "Mmhm, yea. Sure…" Cesi ambled away, busily scribbling something in her steno pad.

* * *

"Whatever." "That was close. Good thing nothing happened!"

Slowly, Eddy and John pulled out their respective trinkets and were alarmed to discover that, indeed, something HAD happened. The glass, which had been constantly cool to the touch, was now surprisingly warm. But that was now the least of their problems. For there, in the palm of Eddy's hand, where an ordinary toy stood only moments before, was a far too real-looking Pokéball.

The edges were rounded and shiny, and the clasp in the middle was so perfectly round it looked like a cartoon. For indeed, what else could it be? Pokéballs did not exist, did they? Thus was altogether too much for John and Eddy, who, had they themselves been manga characters, would've been knocked out.


	5. An unexpected visitor

Once recovered from the initial shock, they moved on to the next logical step: hiding the Pokéball. However, in their haste, they had nearly forgotten a central tenet of the Poké-world: inside that ball was a fully functioning monster! And this monster had other ideas; it wanted to be free!

_Crouched inside her dark home, Pikachu searched desperately for an opening to escape. Outside she could hear muffled voices– was that her name they were calling? Where was she? Suddenly the voices escalated and she found herself facing the rapidly approaching floor. There was but one opportunity so, without hesitation, she leaped for the light shining just outside the hole…_

And boy were **they** surprised! Although they were completely flabbergasted, it was instantly clear that their tricky situation had just gotten _a little_ trickier.

"W-w…wha…" John was unable to articulate anything. Mentally, though, he was going 100 mph, trying to find a way to fix the huge mess they had just created. Eddy, on the other hand, who may have seemed rather slow to those who did not know him (but was really just thoughtful), was calmly eliminating possibilities for capture–the most obvious solution. For the time being, however, the best solution was to: "Run after it!"

They charged down the hall, both realizing their only chance was to regain possession before it reached their friends on the other side of the hallway. Alas, lady luck was not with them this time and presently, screams of "OMG–what is **that**?" and "Oh sh*t–is that a…" floated down the hall. Luckily for them, she was frightened and in her fear, she had bolted past the crowd and sought refuge in a secure location.

They ran down the hall, but found no trace of the creature. Looking around, they saw a door swing gently shut, with a sign on it that read: 'WOMEN'.

"Okay, we're screwed."

Yet just when they were about to walk away, there was a sudden pale glow from behind the door. They stopped; what happened now? A few moments of stillness passed between them, then out stepped an extremely rigid, but otherwise unperturbed Cesena.

"Like I said: we're screwed."

* * *

"So, how did you know it was us?"

She raised her eyebrows sardonically.

"Was it him?", jerking his thumb at his companion.

"Well, yeah, and the Pokéball behind your back…So where'd it come from?"

"We were just walking and we found it on the floor and–"

"Really," she interjected. "'Cause this kind of stuff just appears randomly as you're walking along...B.S.!"

"I don't know, really, we just found it lying there…" Eddy was nearly stammering.

"No." "What?" He was taken aback by his friend's rebuttal.

John continued, "Something put it here, but you're not gonna believe what."

"Try me." No one spoke. "…What color was it?"

"Huh?" She sighed. "What color?"

_She knows_, Johnny realized. "Pur-ple?"

"Let me guess, a rabbit in a cute hat?"

"WHAT!"

"Yup."

"What!" Poor Eddy was quite lost.

"Yeah, it figures. Part of the problem **and** the solution…stupid rabbit."

"What rabbit!"

"It's a long story, but trust me, he's actually telling the truth. And who knows? We might see more of the rabbit in the days to come…" Her voice, at once dreamy and slightly irritated, trailed off. They began their slow descent down the stairs.

"Wait–how **did** you get the Pikachu back inside and fix the Pokéball?"

She paused in mid-step. "Oh! Well, the bunny gave me a gift, too."

"Really?" Johnny 's voice was suddenly concerned again. "Well, let's see."

She regarded them warily for a moment. "Considering how much trouble you've caused already with your little glass, I think I'll just keep this safe…"

"C'mon!"

"No! Go away."

And so they left, slightly disappointed, but mostly just relieved that the day was over and they could each go home. In one piece. The only question left in their minds now was: _what would happen tomorrow?_ :0


End file.
